outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Crate Empire/Transcript
Paying the Rent Ben, and Ginger are hosting a garage sale. The Sad Old Man enters. The gang tries to make him buy stuff. Tom: This umbrella can protect against any kind of weather! is pouring from the inside of the umbrella. Ben: Actually, that's my anti-umbrella. The umbrella that brings the weather to you! I invented it shortly before I was banned from inventing. umbrella and gets electrocuted Aaagh! See? Wesley: I'm not in a buying mood now, okay? Ginger: Then take the umbrella for free! Tom: Ginger, don't give stuff away! We need to make money today or we won't be able to pay our rent. And Ben, lighten up. You're bumming-out the customer. I thought you were okay with the bracelet. Ben: It's not the bracelet, it's the company! Even if we sell enough stuff to pay the rent, Tom and Ben Enterprises is still doomed. Tom: We'll be okay. Ben: We make inventions! Tom: We just need to find one big idea. Ben: But I can't invent! Tom: And hopefully soon, because these bills are piling up. touches the mailbox overflowing with mail. The mailbox burst out all the mail into the studio. comes in with a blue box. Tom: Oh, good, Angela. You brought more stuff to sell. Angela: These aren't for sale, Tom. They're my stuff subscriptions. It's the hot new thing, where companies send you mystery boxes of cool stuff. through the box Musty old Halloween costumes? Nice! Ben: It's worse than the junk we're selling! Angela: No, it's better, because people love mystery boxes. Look, there's even a popular show about opening them! MC: the show Welcome to Rockin' and Unboxin'! Today, we got silly straws, y'all! Aw, I'm stoked to slurp and giggle! Tom: Guys, I just found our big idea. Angela; And I found monster teeth! Roar! Starting A New Business Tom: I know how we're going to pay our rent this month, and it's going to save Tom and Ben Enterprises. Huh? opens a curtain that reveals a box. The gang is amazed by the box. Jeremy: I bet the thing that's gonna save the company is in that box! Tom: No. It is that box. I call it Great Crate. We are going to sell boxes of mystery stuff. Hank: Ooh! Like in the Rockin' and Unboxin' videos! I love those! Ben: Tom, what are we gonna put in these boxes, a bunch of outdated tech? Tom: We could! Because if we put it in the crate, it's great! How about that for a catchphrase, huh? gang starts a montage of putting random stuff inside numerous boxes, with festive music playing in the background The Popularity Grows is in the diner, carrying a box. Wesley: I'll buy one of those. That last thing you guys gave me made me really happy. the anti-umbrella Ginger: See, Tom? Salesboy of the year. Rhonda: No selling stuff inside the diner. What is it, anyway? Hank: A mystery crate of stuff that's great! Rhonda: Wait a minute. You're tellin' me I don't even get to know what I'm buying? looks suspiciously at the box but quickly changes her expression. Rhonda: What an adventure! Sign me up! a crate More Crates! drinks a beverage of some sort with the gang. Tom: Well, we did it! We sold enough crates to pay the rent and save our company. I told you we'd be okay. Ben: You were right, Tom. This was a good idea! Angela: Hey guys, the MC just put out a new video! MC: the video What up, box-heads? It's a new box alert! Just got a box from a new company called Great Crate! Hank: That's us! My entertainment world and my life world are colliding! MC: Yo, it's a musical toothbrush, y'all. Nice! I'm all about cavity protection and dancin'! realizes something. Ben: Oh, no. This is bad. Tom: What's wrong, Ben? This is gonna be great publicity for us. Ben: Rockin' and Unboxin' has a million viewers. If even one percent of them buys a Great Crate, we won't be able to fill the orders! Our company will collapse again! a picture of The Studio breaking. Tom: Ben, I'm sure that won't happen. Tom's phone chimes, and everyone's soon following afterward. They all signal at least a thousand orders. Tom: Okay, um... we can fix this. We can fill a few thousand more boxes. I mean, uh, there's plenty of stuff lying around the garage, right? Ginger: I'll get the trash! Ben: Wait! Think about the reputation of our company. You can't stuff boxes with things that aren't even good! Tom: It doesn't have to be good. Once it's in the crate, it's great! I hope. gang runs another montage of themselves running around frantically gathering more random objects in the garage. Tom: People like half-empty bottles of salad dressing, right? montage continues. Jeremy: Hold on, fellas. Stay back! puts a picture of himself and Ben in one of the boxes. Ben: Our memories? Tom: Hey, if that picture wasn't saved to your phone then it wasn't important in the first place, was it? Which reminds me, we should put our phones in a box. gang resorts even more to filling the boxes with grass and soil from the front lawn. [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Talking Tom And Friends Transcripts